


Fever

by Justisia24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justisia24/pseuds/Justisia24
Summary: Sebuah kisah pendek dari sang Living Legend Rusia, Victor, yang sedang mengalami demam dan skater asal Jepang, Yuuri yang merawatnya dengan ketelatenan tinggi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fever © Justisia24  
> Yuri!!! On Ice © Kubo Mitsurou dan MAPPA Studio  
> Pair: Victor Nikiforov × Katsuki Yuuri
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya buat. Dan, fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk pemuas kebutuhan asupan bagi fans Victuuri yang ada serta pelampiasan emosi saya terhadap pair ini.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang tak biasa bagi Yuuri. Kenapa tak biasa? Karena pagi ini ia tidak ke _ice_ _rink_ Hasetsu untuk berlatih skating. Alasannya?

“ _Ohayou_ , Yuuri! Achoo!” sapa seorang pria berambut perak, berusia 27 tahun, yang kini sedang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut agar tidak kedinginan—suhu ruangannya tidak sedingin itu, kok—dan meriangnya berkurang.

Ya, Victor Nikiforov, sang _Living Legend_ dari Rusia, sedang jatuh sakit.

“Victor, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bangun,” kata seorang pria berdarah Asia, Katsuki Yuuri, ketika melihat _coach_ -nya berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Ia menghampiri pria berdarah Rusia tersebut.

Bersyukurlah kepada Makkachin, anjing milik Victor, yang memberitahu kepada Yuuri jika kondisi tuannya sedang kurang baik saat pria berusia 23 tahun itu hendak berangkat ke gelanggang es Hasetsu—ia mengira Victor menyuruh Makkachin menunggunya berangkat ketika Victor sudah berangkat duluan—anjing itu menggongong pelan dan menyuruh Yuuri mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar Victor.

“Tapi aku kuat kok, Yuuri,” balas Victor layaknya anak kecil yang tidak mau kelihatan sakit. Padahal, wajahnya sendiri sudah pucat dan pipinya merona karena suhu tubuh yang diatas normal.

“Walaupun kamu kuat, aku nggak bisa mengabaikan kesehatanmu selama disini,” tegas Yuuri ke pria yang memiliki warna mata secerah langit itu. “Nah, sekarang aku ukur suhu badanmu dulu.” Yuuri memasang termometer badan ke bawah ketiak Victor.

“Buu… Yuuri nggak asyik deh,” Victor cemberut. Ia melihat pemuda itu keluar kamar dan kembali membawa kompres dan obat-obatan.

_Piip!_

Termometer berbunyi, menandakan bahwa suhu badan Victor sudah terdeteksi.

Yuuri mencabut thermometer tersebut dan melihat angka yang terpampang di layarnya.

“Astaga… Suhunya 38 derajat celcius,” gunamnya lirih.

Victor dan Makkachin menoleh ke arah termometer.

“Wow! Tingginya!” seru Victor dengan senyuman berbentuk hati khasnya.

“Sudah sana istirahat!” Yuuri mendorong Victor agar pria itu segera beristirahat.

“Aku nggak bisa istirahat kalau Yuuri nggak tidur bersamaku,” kata Victor dengan suara sedih yang dibuat-buat.

“Nggak!” tolak Yuuri tegas. Wajah pria berkacamata itu memerah, malu.

Meskipun mereka pernah tidur seranjang ketika Kejuaraan Cina, Yuuri masih merasa awkward dengan kelakuan Victor.

Kemudian, Yuuri meminum air untuk menghilangkan dahaga akibat sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi ke Victor.

“Makkachin, lihat. Yuuri nggak mau tidur bareng aku, padahal aku ingin tidur bareng dia,” cerita Victor ke anjing pudel berwarna coklat tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yuuri dengan berani mendekati Victor yang sedang duduk selonjoran di kasur dengan posisi yang cukup ambigu. Ia berada di atas Victor.

“Kalau Victor nggak mau istirahat, Victor nggak akan cepat sembuh,” tukas Yuuri menempelkan keningnya dengan kening milik Victor.

Victor menatap mata Yuuri sejenak. Dan…

“Ternyata Yuuri agresif sekali ya. Aku suka Yuuri yang seperti itu!” ceplos Victor dengan bunga-bunga imajiner yang bertebaran di sekitar wajahnya.

Menyadari posisinya yang berada di atas tubuh pelatihnya, Yuuri langsung mundur dan menutup wajahnya yang merah padam. _Apa yang kulakukan?!_ , jeritnya dalam hati.

“A-aku nggak bermaksud begitu!” seru Yuuri malu akan tindakannya tadi.

“Yuuri! Bantu ibu mengangkat kardus ke mobil!” panggil Hiroko, ibu Yuuri, dari luar kamar.

“Iya, sebentar, Bu...,” sahut Yuuri membalas perintah ibunya. Kemudian, ia menyuruh Victor beristirahat sembari menempelkan obat kompres ke kening Victor. “Aku akan segera kembali, Victor tiduran saja dulu agar demamnya berkurang,” kata Yuuri berjalan keluar kamar yang diikuti Makkachin.

Victor mengangguk pelan. Ia berbaring dengan posisi miring menghadap pintu yang baru saja tertutup dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

 

Ketika Victor sedang sakit demam, ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya bermimpi secara tidak langsung. Seperti terbangun di suatu tempat atau nostalgia akan suatu kejadian.

Kini, Victor bermimpi terbangun di apartemen miliknya di St. Petersburg. Ia bernostalgia akan kesepiannya ketika sakit demam di tengah badai salju yang melanda kota tersebut. Tak ada yang menjenguknya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata kembali karena ia tahu tak ada yang bisa menjenguknya di tengah badai salju seperti ini.

Victor sudah hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali ia dijenguk atau dirawat oleh orang-orang terdekatnya sewaktu ia sakit. Yang ia ingat adalah ibunya terakhir kali merawatnya ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun, sebelum ia benar-benar fokus ke karir berseluncurnya.

Dan karena itulah, Victor seringkali kesepian ketika para skater lain pulang ke kota atau negara asalnya untuk bertemu keluarganya. Sedangkan, dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya karena alasan kesibukan menjelang kejuaraan atau hal-hal lainnya yang menahannya untuk pulang ke tempat asalnya.

Karena saking sibuknya, Victor sampai mengabaikan kehidupannya sebagai seorang manusia yang _benar-benar_ manusia.

Dan, ia tidak bisa membantah kenyataan yang seperti itu adanya.

* * *

 

Tak lama kemudian, Victor terbangun karena mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke kamarnya.

 _Kenapa suasana kamarku seperti ini?_ , pikir Victor bingung, lupa jika ia sekarang berada di Jepang. _Ah, iya, aku sekarang berada di Jepang,_ timpalnya kembali dalam hati.

Yuuri kembali ke kamar memabawa semangkok sup panas beserta teh hijau untuk Victor. Iringan langkahnya diikuti oleh Makkachin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Victor terbangun, namun, ia tak bisa membuka matanya keseluruhan.

 _Mataku berat sekali untuk terbuka_ , batin Victor sembari mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Yuuri duduk di samping Victor yang terbaring lemas. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh pipi dan kening Victor.

 _Suhunya mirip seperti suhu anak kecil,_ pikir Yuuri yang menyadari suhu badan Victor yang mulai menurun. Menyadari apa yang barusan ia pikirkan, wajah Yuuri merona. Ia juga tidak tega untuk membangunkan Victor untuk menyuruhnya makan.

Victor yang masih terpejam, merasakan sentuhan lembut yang berada di sekitar pipi dan keningnya. Ia perlahan terbangun.

“E-eh… Aku membangunkanmu ya, Victor? Le-lebih baik aku keluar kamar, agar kamu bisa istirahat,” kata Yuuri gelagapan ketika melihat Victor terbangun.

_Jangan pergi…_

“Yuuri, не оставляют меня в покое. останься со мной,” pinta Victor lemah dalam bahasa Rusia. Ia menahan tangan Yuuri agar tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Yuuri menyernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena Victor berbicara dalam bahasa Rusia dan pengetahuannya soal bahasa Rusia masih dangkal. Tetapi, ia paham melalui bahasa tubuh Victor yang tidak ingin ia pergi dari sisinya.

“Iya, aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu,” bisik Yuuri lirih, menatap Victor yang terlelap sembari menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil terhadap pria bersurai perak tersebut.

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

Victor terbangun pada sore harinya. Kepalanya sudah tidak seberat tadi pagi dan suhu badannya sudah menurun. Ia tersenyum kepada pria berkacamata yang kini sedang tidur di pinggir ranjangnya—tentunya masih menggenggam tangannya tanpa ia tahu yang empunya tangan sudah bangun terlebih dahulu—dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia mengangkat pria bersurai hitam itu ke ranjang, agar pria—yang diakuinya sebagai calon istri masa depan—itu tidak jatuh sakit seperti dirinya saat ini. Walaupun stamina Yuuri diatas dirinya, Victor tidak ingin pria yang usianya 4 tahun lebih muda darinya sakit hanya karena capek merawatnya. Kemudian, ia menyelimuti Yuuri. Makkachin mendekati Victor yang duduk di sofa, anjing itu mengusel-usel kaki pria itu agar mendapat perhatian darinya.

“Makkachin, maaf aku baru bangun,” ucap Victor sambil mengelus kepala anjing pudel itu.

Makkachin menggoyangkan ekornya, menandakan ia mengerti sekaligus senang dengan kondisi tuannya yang membaik. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju meja kecil dekat ranjang.

“Ada apa Makkachin?” Victor bingung dengan sikap Makkachin yang seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Makkachin berdiri bertumpu pada kaki meja. Pandangannya ke arah _hotplate_ yang berada di atas tungku kecilnya.

Victor menatap _hotplate_ yang tertutup, dan membukanya. Uap-uap panas beserta aroma rempah-rempah menerpa penciumannya. Ia memutuskan untuk memakan sup tersebut meskipun ia tidak begitu lapar.

 _Minimal menghangatkan badan dan mengisi perut yang kosong,_ pikir Victor memulai memakan sup yang berisi potongan daging ayam dan sayur-sayuran.

Rasa rempah-rempah yang kuat pada sup membuat mata Victor berbinar.

“Vkusno!” seru Victor hingga tak sadar membuat Yuuri sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya.

Buru-buru Victor menghabiskan sup tersebut dan segera meminum obat yang ada di dekat tungku _hotplate_.

“Ngh… Victor?” Yuuri terbangun. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sekaligus membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

“ _Konichiwa_ , Yuuri~” sapa Victor riang ke pria yang nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna.

Yuuri mencoba mengingat-ingat posisi tidurnya tadi. Seingatnya, ia tadi tertidur di lantai dengan kepala berada di pinggir ranjang. Ia ingat ia tidak tidur di atas ranjang milik Victor.

 _Jangan-jangan…_ , pikir Yuuri ketika nyawa dan pikirannya sudah terkumpul sempurna.

Victor menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

BLUSH!

Wajah Yuuri memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus menyadari mengapa ia bisa tidur di atas ranjang milik pelatihnya terebut.

“Uwaaaa!!” jerit Yuuri sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia malu. Sungguh malu.

“Eh Yuuri?!” Victor terkejut dengan respon Yuuri.

“Maafkan aku, Victor,” jawab Yuuri dari balik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya dari Victor.

“Yuuri, dengarkan aku.” Victor mengambil bantal dari dekapan Yuuri. Ia menatap Yuuri dengan lembut.

Yuuri pun menatap Victor malu-malu. Semburat merah di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas.

“Terima kasih telah merawatku seharian ini. Maaf aku merepotkanmu, Yuuri,” kata Victor mendekap erat Yuuri.

Sekilas Yuuri terkejut dengan pelukan Victor, namun tak lama ia membalas pelukannya tersebut.

“Victor _no baka_ …,” bisik Yuuri lirih. Ia mengucapkan itu bukan karena ia kesal ke pelatihnya tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Victor.

 _Karena, kini, perasaan dan hubungan mereka berdua sudah melampaui dari sekedar hubungan_ coach _dan_ student.

**OWARI**

* * *

 

Translation:

не оставляют меня в покое. останься со мной: Don’t leave me alone, stay with me.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, saya Justisia24. Terimakasih telah membaca fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, karena saya sempat hiatus bertahun-tahun dari dunia fanfiksi di karenakan alasan pribadi anak sekolah //desh. Menurut saya, fanfiksi ini merupakan awal dari titik nol saya menulis lagi. Jadi, saya mohon kritik dan saran dari pembaca sekalian, agar saya bisa menulis fanfiksi (terutama Victuuri //woi) lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih.


End file.
